


Breeding Ground: Dirty Dinner

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Femsub, MILFs, Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Only the Dragon can get away with such a shameless act. First posted as a bonus smut scene on my blog on May 2nd, 2020. Part of the MILFs of May 2020.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Harry Potter
Series: Breeding Ground [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 10





	Breeding Ground: Dirty Dinner

**Dirty Dinner(Padme Amidala from Star Wars)-MILFs of May 2020.**

The moment Padme Amidala prepared to sit down at dinner, with some very important diplomats, a pair of hands gripped her hips and guided her to a chair in particular.

"It's me."

Padme knew that voice anywhere. Hadrian Peverell, Har-Zod, Harry Potter, he had many names. But, he was known most of all as the Dragon. One of the most powerful men in the universe. And he was completely invisible, which made him an efficient assassin. Yet, Padme could feel him, his hands coasting down her bare legs and his lips on her neck. She closed her eyes.

"Har, what are you doing?" Padme breathed. "There are people here."

"If you just be calm, no one will know, it's not that anyone will see me," Hadrian said. "Consider it a test of your poise. Besides, you work long stressful days, and you deserve to be relaxed. I'm here for a service for you. It will be as easy as that."

Padme sat down on the table, the clothe long enough to cover her lower body. Which was a damn good thing, given the hand which guided down her leg now slid underneath her dress and caused it to flutter up. Padme felt her underwear pulled back, and why not, because, there was no way she would need it tonight. Hadrian's fingers slipped into her wet pussy and made her clutch the edge of the table. She somehow, somehow, managed to keep calm. Despite the fact she was riding Hadrian's fingers, while he sat on the same chair she was, completely invisible to the diplomats at the tabble.

"Sorry about the cold draft in here. I've been meaning to get the air circulation fixed."

Padme waved it off, although it did give her a convenient excuse to what her nipples were extremely hard. And thankfully, they were too engrossed in conversation to realize Hadrian pushed his hand down her dress and fondled it.

Hadrian smiled when he cupped the nice perky breasts of Padme. Oh, he always loved having some fun with this fine women. And her ass, subconsciously grinding against him reminded him why. The risk of being caught with public sex always aroused Padme. And it made Hadrian smile, because there would be no consequences whatsoever for him on the account of his invisibility.

Now, Hadrian was all over her. Ass, breasts, legs, pussy, and Padme could only sit there, and chew on the appetizers as as a way to guard her true emotions. She was completely naked underneath her dress and she could feel Hadrian's bulge brush against her.

"Get up to get that dish across the table."

Padme did and felt her dress hiked up, felt Hadrian's head disappear underneath her dress and lick her tight asshole. Oh, damn, Padme almost dropped the dish on the table. Thankfully, she managed to hold herself together, just barely. Hadrian lightly flicked her clit and challenged Padme even more.

With her asshole good and wet, Padme returned and could feel the tip of his cock going inside of her. She took a bite of the food.

"You enjoying that? It's an old family recipe."

"Yes, it tastes amazing!"

It tasted quite bland to be honest, but that was the only way that Padme could disguise the fact she opened her mouth in an "O" shape when Hadrian slid all the way into her tight asshole from beneath her. His hands brushed against her cheeks and squeezed them together. It was getting harder and harder.

"Bit spicy though, but the spices will fade in time. It just gives it an added kick."

Yes, an added kick, and Hadrian now was blowing on her earlobe. Sweat poured down Padme's face. At least everything at this table gave her a convenient cover. She breathed heavily as Hadrian slowly rocked up and down. Thankfully, the conversation required short sentences and a lot of nodding. A lot of the blowheads at the table carried the conversation about the politics and to be honest, Padme had far larger things on her mind.

Hadrian smiled. Oh it was so perfect. Those idiots were sloshed at the other end of the table and talking about useless rubbish, which allowed him to slide his hands down Padme's dress without any fear of being caught and cupped her tits. He sucked on Padme's neck and she rolled her eyes out.

"Damn it, Har," Padme murmured over the loud conversation. "I swear, if you get me caught, I'll….."

Hadrian stuffed a creamy role into Padme's mouth to gag her before he went back to exploring her fine body. She squirted all over the place, with Hadrian casually working himself into her tight ass and making her moan through her bites of food.

Slow kisses covered the side of Padme's neck and she was fearful the love bites which appeared on her neck spontaneously were going to be noticed. But, she was feeling so good, that she could not dare tell Hadrian to stop. He was fucking her ass like a machine, and it would hurt to sore her.

"You have to be close, right?" Padme asked.

"Yes, yes, close to getting a resolution. All we have to do is have the final meetings on the next cycle….."

Padme tuned out the conversation. She did not get an answer from Hadrian. Only his balls, thicker and heavier than ever slapping down on her thighs and making her entire mind spin. Oh, she should not have had this much wine, but it was a cover.

"Stay observant. It's a test to see how much you can hold out under pressure.

Padme's tight ass squeezed Hadrian. Hadrian admired her ability to try and get him to cum, but it was not time yet. Hadrian ran his hands underneath her dress and could feel her body just shuddering underneath him. Slowly, but surely, Hadrian tightened his hands underneath her cheeks and rammed her.

Clutching the table until her knuckles turned white, Padme could barely string together a sentence. But, it turned out that neither could half of the people at the table due to the amount of alcohol they consumed. So, it was a perfect cover. She swallowed a few more pastries while Hadrian pushed into her. His balls were heavier than ever and it was hard to believe no one heard the sound of them slapping against her firm cheeks.

"Har," Padme murmured. "You bastard, I'm going to hit my head on the table and pass out if you don't finish soon."

"You're not the only one," Hadrian murmured. "And we're almost done."

Hadrian perked up Padme a little bit more, so she could stay awake through what he was sure was riveting conversation. However, he was more interested in plowing her lovely ass. It tightened around him and squeezed Hadrian. He was getting closer, closer, and he spent a little more time feeling Padme out to get her to stain the underside of the table with her juices.

Then, with one more push, Hadrian blasted his load inside of her. Padme's tight asshole squeezed down onto Hadrian and began to milk him.

The race of warm cum firing into her tight back hole made Padme close her eyes. Another bite of the "spicy" food disguised her growing rise of pleasure. She could see one of the aides leading a diplomat out, as he was singing off-key at the top of his lungs.

It was that time of the night. Hadrian finished impacting his cum into her cheeks. And then he pulled out and pulled Padme's underwear back up and pulled her dress back up.

Hadrian smiled and stroked Padme's thigh slowly while they sat there for a good twenty or thirty minutes. It was a slow teasing and he could sense Padme wondering what his next move is.

"I've had a bit too much tonight," Padme said. "Thank you for everything, but I'll be heading up to my room."

"You look a bit flushed. Is everything alright?"

"Nothing a long night in bed can't fix," Padme said. "I've overindulged, which you should take as a compliment."

Sure, the food was not the best, but Padme had to play politics to keep these people happy. She cupped Hadrian's cock underneath the table and squeezed it as she rose.

The moment Padme was alone in the lift, Hadrian appeared in front of her.

"You prick."

Padme pounced Hadrian hard and kissed him vigorously. And speaking of pricks, Padme ran her hand down Hadrian's pants and slowly, but surely fished it out. They might not make it back to her bedroom, but that was more than fine.

Hadrian just smiled. Riling up a woman like this always brought him enjoyment. As Padme dropped to her knees in front of him, and began to suck his cock, Hadrian thought of all of the ways he was going to pound this lovely woman's brains out all night long.  
 **End.**


End file.
